


Home for the Holidays

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the drive to visit his family, Ianto gives Jack the Dos and Don'ts of Christmas with the Joneses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twelve: "Christmas traditions."

“Take the next left,” Ianto instructed as he closed his mobile with a sigh. “Rhiannon and Johnny are already at Mam’s. David has apparently already started helping her with the mince pies and pudding.”

Jack chuckled and made the turn, checking the wing mirror as he completed it. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“A messy thing,” Ianto deadpanned and slouched down in the passenger seat. “It’s the second right coming up.”

“Any other traditions I should know about before we get there?” Jack asked, laying a hand on Ianto's knee.

“Rhiannon will tell you all sorts of stories about me that aren’t true no matter what she says, and she’ll try to talk you into going skating. She’s rubbish at it and so am I, but we always end up going anyway,” Ianto said with a chuckle. “When we get back, we’ll have dinner and get ready for Midnight Mass.”

“Do we have to go?” Jack pleaded and turned the car. "That's not the way I planned on ringing in the holiday with you."

Ianto chuckled and reached over to turn down the heat. “Someone has to stay with David. He won’t be able to stay up that late, despite the amount of protesting he’ll do. He gets it from his mam. And if you so much as imply anything about that running in my family,” Ianto said and poked Jack’s thigh as he attempted to stifle a laugh, “you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Jack protested, turning towards Ianto and holding his hands up in surrender as he stopped the car in front of a quaint semidetached.

“Just keep telling yourself that, Jack,” Ianto quipped, smiling, and straightened the collar of Jack’s shirt. “Remember, Johnny works for some firm in Swansea. He’s just got a promotion and will bore you to death with the details if you let him, so don’t. It’d be a horrible way to go.”

“How bad could it possibly be?” Jack asked and laid a hand on Ianto’s forearm.

“Excruciating,” Ianto said and leaned in for a quick kiss. “And keep the innuendos and alien stories tame. Rhiannon will never forgive me if David starts asking her about things not related to prehistoric creatures and Mam might ask too many embarrassing questions about our sex life that I don’t feel comfortable sharing with my her of all people.”

Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto quickly before undoing his seatbelt. “So no office talk?”

“None at all,” Ianto said, undoing his own belt and opening the car door. “And the cat’s name is Oliver. He was Tad’s.”

“Anything else?” Jack said, raising his eyebrow as Ianto sighed and looked up at the house.

“I think that’s just about covered it,” Ianto answered. He grinned as the front door was thrown open and a little boy, all blond hair and wearing only one trainer, ran outside with a shout of Ianto’s name. “Here comes trouble!”

Jack just laughed as David tried and failed stop and ran full-force into Ianto, sending him tumbling to the ground with a breathless “oomph.”


End file.
